Our First
by DigitalAlice
Summary: Short fluffy piece. Craig and Tweek share their first (second, third) kiss. Please see inside for update and information regarding NSFW fics!


Author Note:

I have now been accepted into AO3, a site where I can post both SFW and NSFW fics. Rather than emailing everyone separately each time I upload, it's best to just read them there! Thank you to everyone who sent their emails, I have safely disposed of them so please don't worry. Instead, I'll let you know on here in story summaries when a new NSFW fic is posted on AO3 and it can be read there. My pen name is the same: DigitalAlice. You should find a list of my fics there by visiting the site then searching for user DigitalAlice.

As of right now, there is one NSFW fic posted, called All You Need Is a Good Boy. Thank you!

* * *

Craig wanted to kiss him.

They had never kissed before. It was new territory in their relationship, and if there was one thing they never talked about, it was their relationship.

He sat opposite Tweek in the ice cream parlour, their usual date spot. It was quiet enough that they rarely bumped into their friends there, and they always had as much time as they wanted alone together.

Today was one of those good days.

They were in their usual booth, Craig with his strawberry milkshake, Tweek with a mint chocolate one.

Tweek was chattering on, tilting his head as he spoke, licking his lips after every sip of his shake.

And all Craig could think was, _I want to kiss him_.

But it wasn't that simple. For a start, they were opposite each other. Was he supposed to lean across the table and hope Tweek reciprocated? Or go and sit next to him on his side of the booth and hope he didn't shuffle away in confusion?

Was he meant to kiss him on the cheek first? Was that proper relationship protocol? How long should the kiss last for? And now that he thought about it, was it too soon to kiss him?

Craig really thought they needed to start talking about their relationship more. It would solve so many of these problems. He could just _feel_ himself starting to overthink. That wasn't like him – he usually left the anxious thoughts to Tweek. He tried to think about it logically.

If Craig felt like he wanted to kiss Tweek, then obviously their relationship must have reached that point. There was no point fighting something that felt so natural. They were an official item, they held hands, and they even cuddled up next to each other when they watched movies alone. This was the next step, and god damn it, Craig wanted to take it.

'Can I…' Craig started, and Tweek looked up at him with his deep, olive-green eyes.

'Can you what?'

'Sit next to you?'

Tweek blinked at him, then glanced down at his bench.

'Su…Sure…?'

He scooted over to make room, and Craig hopped up and slid into Tweek's side of the booth. He reached to bring his milkshake to the other side of the table and chewed on the straw.

'What are you thinking about?' Tweek asked, and Craig glanced at him. 'You chew your straw when you're thinking about stuff. What are you thinking?'

Craig released the straw. How much had he done that in the past that Tweek had picked up on it?

'I just wanted to…' Craig mumbled, trailing off.

Tweek put his hand on Craig's arm, startling him.

'You okay?'

Craig looked at him, his face feeling hot. He wanted to kiss his boyfriend. He _needed_ to. He leaned over and placed a small, light kiss on Tweek's lips, then sat back. It was brief, so quick that he wondered whether or not he'd actually done it. But Tweek's eyes were wide, and he sat frozen in place. There was no denying it.

Craig liked that Tweek was his boyfriend, and genuinely wanted to be romantic with him. There'd be no reason to put on a show here, and they both knew it. That kiss was just for them.

Tweek smiled and scooted closer. He leaned close, letting their foreheads touch.

'Sorry, one more time?' Tweek whispered. 'I think I missed that.'

The next kiss was slower, longer, braver. Craig let his tongue flick out and Tweek took it into his mouth, letting Craig taste him fully. The wet warmth of Tweek's mouth was electric, and Craig reached up his hands, letting his fingers tangle in Tweek's hair. They let their lips linger even when they broke apart, and Tweek's breath was ragged against his skin.

'Sorry,' Craig breathed, and Tweek looked at him in confusion, his eyes hazy from the kiss. 'I've just wanted to do that for a while.'

'You… you can do it again,' Tweek said, hiding the blush on his cheeks. 'Any time you want.'

'Any time I want?'

Tweek nodded, not meeting his eye. _What a dangerous thing to agree to_ , Craig thought. He planned to take full advantage of such permission

'In that case,' Craig said, pulling Tweek close again, 'I'll kiss you whenever I please. Starting with right now.'


End file.
